CCS: Life
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: PreTRC. REALLY short stories of the Li family and their struggles through life. family/drama/humor/and others::. Xover w/ TRC & xxxHolic.::STORY 7 UP! Li Syaoran and Li Sakura turn back time, but at a price
1. Namesake

**digi-gal-rox:** it's been a while, but i'm back. this just suddenly came to me today, so i thought i'd put it down. anyways... happy readings!

**Summary:** PreTRC. Syaoran and Sakura argue over the name of their son. Xover with TRC

* * *

Namesake

_"Tell me your name."  
"... Li Syaoran."  
"I'm Sakura of Clow Country."_

"Syaoron!"  
"Mamoru!"  
"Syaoran!"  
"Hikaru!"

Wincing, Tomoyo shook her head slightly. Daringly, she peeked into the room, holding her camera out first as the married couple, once again, argued over the namesake of their son. It was just six hours ago that Sakura's water had broken and was taken to hospital. A small chuckle escaped her lips as Sakura gave a yelp again, holding onto her large belly.

"You O.K?" the argument on pause. Looking up at her husband, she nodded grimly, shutting her eyes.  
"I can tell he's already going to be like you." she said. He made a face.  
"Like you, more like it." he muttered, earning a glare from his wife. He sighed, taking a seat by his wife.  
"Ne, Syaoran-kun..." he looked at her curiously, as she began fiddling with her thumb.  
"What is it, Sakura?"  
"Where's Kero-chan?" the husband froze.  
"Damn." rising to his feet, he ran out of the room.

"Watanuki!"  
"Syaoron!"  
"Domeki!"  
"Syaoran!"  
"Onii-chan...!"  
"Syao... wha-?!" the husband turned around slowly, to see his glaring brother-in-law.  
"Are you arguing with my sister again?" a soft growl came from the older man.  
"Iie." Syaoran responded tartly, "She's arguing with me." this earned a good chuckle from Fujitaka.  
"Mou, Syaoran-kun..." Sakura pouted, gently tugging at his arm. He grinned at his wife, patting her gently on the head.

"Mou... this is taking to long!" Sakura whined. The doctor chuckled, ignoring Syaoran's glare at him.  
"It won't be long now, Li-san." he said smoothly. "You're still dilated 3 centimetres."  
"Mou!" she whined again.  
"Sakura." Syaoran said softly, holding onto her hand tightly. She looked at him and smiled, resting her head deeper into the pillows.  
"I'll come back in an hour or so, and see your progress."  
"Hai, hai!" once the doctor left, Syaoran sat down, an obvious look of disapproval look on his face.  
"I don't like him." he stated. Again.  
"You said that every time he's come in," Sakura made a face.  
"Haven't you notice the way he looks at you?"  
"Hoe?" he looked at her, shaking her head slightly.

"Hiro!"  
"Syaoran!"  
"Kira!"  
"Syaoron!"  
"Yamato!"  
"Syaoran!"

"They're at it again?" Touya asked, rubbing his temples.  
"I now believe that Li-kun is doing it purposely, to take Sakura-chan's mind of the 'birth'." Tomoyo said wisely.  
"Maybe." Fujitaka smiled warmly.  
"Who knows what's going on in that gaki's mind." Touya muttered. "First he married my sister, than he gets her pregnant!"  
"Touya-kun!" Fujitaka shook his head.  
"What?" the older brother whined.

She smiled softly, watching him sleep. It was well into the night, and there were still not much progress. She gave a soft sigh, shaking her head slightly. Running her fingers through his messy hair, her husband gave a soft groan. She had had that dream again. About a young princess and her destined person. Her son.  
"Syaoran..." she murmured softly.  
"Hm...?" he woke up slowly, looking at his wife. She smiled at him warmly.  
"I didn't mean to wake you." she murmured. He sighed.  
"What is it?"  
"About that dream..." he looked at her curiously, sitting up.  
"What about it?" he asked.  
"I don't want to send him there." she said, tears now prickling at the back of her eyes, hugging her large stomach.  
"Sakura..."  
"I don't want him to go away." he leaned in, hugging her tightly.  
"Sakura..."

"Syaoron!"  
"Akito!"  
"Syaoran!"  
"Takeru!"  
"Syaoron!"  
"Taichi!"

Tomoyo woke up, her eyes wide. She winced again, as nurses who walked by the room shook their heads, muttering something about keeping everyone awake. She giggled, sneaking quietly to the room. Pushing the door slowly open, and putting her camera through, she could see that Sakura was now red in the face, yelling out different names, while a smug look on the husband.  
"What are you doing?" she jumped, bringing the camera closer to her. Standing behind her, Yukito was crouched face to face with the young woman who smiled meekly.  
"Catching kawaii Sakura-chan moments!" was her chirpy response.

"Syaoron!"  
"Zero!"  
"Syaoran!"  
"Dais-Ow!" she yelped, holding onto her belly. "It hurts!"  
"Nurse!" Syaoran bellowed, holding onto his wife's hand tightly. "Nurse!"

"How long have they been in there?" Tomoyo yawned, annoyed that she couldn't go in to record the birth of her nephew.  
"Three hours...?" Touya guessed, sinking into the plastic chair.  
"Two hours." Fujitaka replied, pacing up and down.  
"Ne..." Tomoyo murmured, causing both Kinomoto men to look up. "What do you think they're going to name him?"

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" the doctor beamed, handing the small bundle to the joyous husband. The small child stopped crying looking up at his father. Wide amber eyes were now glaring at the older man, as he lowered himself so Sakura could see. She giggled.  
"Just like you!" she proclaimed, as the small bundle was handed to her. Syaoran smirked, as his fingers gently ran through his son's messy hair.  
"So what are you going to name him?" the married couple looked at each other and smiled, before returning their gaze to the now sleeping child who snuggled closer to his mother.

END

© Copyright 2008 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** and that's it. :D


	2. Son: Story 1

**digi-gal-rox:** following off the most recent chapter of TRC (chapter 201), this idea came up to me. Following the idea that "Syaoran's" parents don't remember him and the struggles they go through. i have attempted to put in some struggle. i'm not sure really if it is, but i have given Sakura a mask of some sort. but yea. this story is sorta like a 'part 2' to **Namesake**. just read on.

**Summary:** the troubled life Li Sakura leads, as she 'watches' her son, while she dreams of a boy calling out to her

* * *

Son - Story 1

_"In order to fill the time you turned back, and in order to fill the void left by the 'relationships' that you have paid as your price... this being has been born to take your place. He will be the son... of your parents. This child... He is no brother. He is you **yourself**__. This 'other self' of yours... was not originally a being 'meant to exists'. This distortion will bring pain to the parents who saved you. And also... to this child himself."_

She brushes her hair slowly. Her eyes are once again glazed, as she stares at herself in the mirror. That face had once again appeared in her dreams. The boy with the same face as her husband. She turns her head slightly. In the next room over, her husband is playing with their son. Watanuki. Closing her eyes she sighs softly. She still can't get that boy's image out of her head.

Entering the room, her husband places a hand on her shoulder. She turns around slightly, smiling grimly at him.  
"You O.K?" he asks softly.  
"Hai. Syaoran-kun." she murmurs. He looks at her hard, not believing her.  
"You saw that face again, didn't you?" he murmurs. She hesitates before nodding.  
"I wonder who he is." she says quietly.  
"Kasan!" Watanuki scrambles into the room proudly holding onto a piece of paper. She gives a plastic smile, her eyes a glaze once again.  
"Come to kasan, Watanuki." she says. Syaoran notices this change in his wife, tightening his grip on her shoulder.  
"Don't force yourself, Sakura."

Watching the child, Syaoran and Sakura stood by the tree. She rests her head on her husbands shoulder, an empty feeling inside of her. She is confused.  
"Sakura...?"  
"I had a dream." she says quietly. He remains silent, waiting for her to continue. "I saw that boy again. He called me _**mother**_." Sakura pulls away from Syaoran, looking at him hard. "Eriol-kun says that we know that boy I see in my dreams."  
"That idiot will say anything." Syaoran muttered.  
"He has your sword." she supplies. At this, Syaoran looks at her eyes wide.  
"My... sword?" The two parents remain silent, watching Watanuki waddle around the yard.

"It won't be long, won't it?" he asks, after the child had went to sleep. She nods her head.  
"What is installed for him... involves that boy who looks like you, and that child's otherself." walking out of the room, the two figures made their way to their room. "All because of a wish."  
"It's been a long day. You should rest." Syaoran murmurs, guiding his wife to the bed. She nods her head stiffly, before shutting her eyes. "Oyasumi, Sakura."

Opening her eyes with a start, she jolts out of bed, breathing heavily. Beside her, Syaoran begins to stir, waking up to his wife's heavy panting.  
"Sakura?" he groans softly. "Nandesu ka?" she looks at him fearfully, her grip on the bedsheets tightening, tears spilling from her eyes.  
"I know who he is now."  
"Dare?"  
"That boy. That boy that keeps appearing in my dreams." he slowly gets up, hugging her tightly.  
"But that's not the reason who are scared." he says softly. She shakes her head.  
"Our future." she states. He looks at her curiously. "He will end up on his own. We won't be here to be with him. Our son will be alone, we will not be here with him."

_"Your birthplace, and the place you live now are not the same. Somewhere in the middle, you moved. Your family is unique. You aren't living with your real parents. You have skillful hands... that do a lot of housework. But, also the place you are living in, needs you to do the housework._

_Right now, and since the time you were young, you have always worried. However, that is because of your family reasons. Also, there are things related to **'Destiny'**. You can see magical things. It is thanks to the blood that flows in your body."_

END

© Copyright 2008 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** i will post up another story, taking another perspective of this view. instead, Sakura and Syaoran Li will remember who 'Syaoran' is.

just thought i'd like to point out. I kinda found it ironic. upon reading chapter 201, and the revealation of Watanuki, i found it strange, that in **Namesake**, i actually mentioned the name as the possible name of 'Syaoran'. It gets me thinking actually... o wellz. hoped you enjoyed it!

on another note. i'd like to thank those who reviewed **Namesake**. but to answer the question of naming him. I'll leave it up to CLAMP, who actually created his character. whatever events that i have written, are just my own thoughts of what i think happened during the time gap prior and during the story.

Story Two will be up later today.


	3. Son: Story 2

**digi-gal-rox:** following off the most recent chapter of TRC (chapter 201), this idea came up to me. Following the idea that "Syaoran's" parents DO remember him as they come to terms of 'Syaoran's' departure and choice. this story is sorta like a 'part 2' to **Namesake**. just read on.

**Summary:** Li Syaoran and Li Sakura comes to terms of 'Syaoran's' choice

* * *

Son - Story 2

_"In order to fill the time you turned back, and in order to fill the void left by the **'relationships'** that you have paid as your price... this being has been born to take your place. He will be the son... of your parents. This child... He is no brother. He is you **yourself**. This 'other self' of yours... was not originally a being 'meant to exists'. This distortion will bring pain to the parents who saved you. And also... to this child himself."_

He opens his eyes slowly. The wind calmly blows his messy hair back. He quietly places a hand on the Sakura tree, deep in thought. A seven year old boy, his son, Watanuki looks at him curiously. Looking down at the dark haired child, the father smiles softly.  
"Watanuki-kun." he says softly, causing the child to beam up at him. The child takes off. There is a fare-a-way look in his eyes, as he stares at the tree, deep in thought. "Where are you?" he whispers.

"Syaoran-kun?" his wife looks at him, she is clutching her sides, looking at him worriedly.  
"Hai?" Sakura sighs sadly, staying still.  
"I'm sure he is fine." she says quietly. Syaoran doesn't respond. "He has made his choice. That child of ours."  
"Wise words coming from you." he responds, moving towards her. Hugging her tightly.  
"We knew this would happen." she mumbles, returning the hug. He nods his head stiffly.  
"But at what cost?" he questions. "You saw what will happen." she stiffens, recalling the dream she had confided to him.  
"People will do anything for the person they love. Even for a promise." she looks up at him, hard. Trying to put a brave face on.  
"Don't force yourself, Sakura. I know you miss him to."

"Watanuki... his fate will be the same." Sakura said quietly, watching their son fall alseep. Syaoran looks at her, curiously.  
"A vision?"  
"Hai." she nods, closing her eyes. "He will meet that person soon." she murmurs quietly. Syaoran clenches his fist, his eyes shut tightly.  
"How much more can we go through?" he asks, his voice starting to break.  
"All because of a wish." she whispers. "That child will do anything to bring the hime back. And to stop that man from making his wish come true."  
"You've seen his face?" he asks, as he leads her out of Watanuki's room.  
"Iie." she shakes her head. "All I know is that he too, is a decendent of Reed-san's."

"The fate of those two children..." Syaoran murmurs, sitting at the edge of the bed.  
"Is something I have yet to see." Sakura responds, resting her head on his shoulder. "But OUR fate does not change." Syaoran nods his head slowly, a far-a-way look in his eyes again.  
"I wonder how he is doing." he murmurs. "That son of ours."

_"No." the elegant woman states, the small dark haired child now in front of her. "The future... has yet to be ordained."_

END

© Copyright 2008 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** well this is it for now. shorter than i had expected. but i didn't know what else to add. anyways. review!!


	4. Farewells

**digi-gal-rox:** Well, it's been a while. But here's another story. I'll have another one up later this month. Anyways, wishing you guys a happy new year!

**Summary:** Sakura and Syaoran say goodbye to 'Syaoran'

* * *

FAREWELLS

_"Mother had a dream...?" he asked, looking up.  
"She said there is somebody out there waiting for you." his father responded. "In a world which differs from ours in both dimension and principle. ... Will you go?"  
"... This is something that mother saw in a dream?" he asks, hanging his head slightly. "Besides which... if this is what I am meant to do... I will go." he replies, look up at his father once again. The older man remains silent.  
"Well, then..." pulling out a familiar orbed string, his father reveals his sword to the child. "I give this to you."  
"But father, this is you...!" he begins to protest.  
"I was given this by my father. And now it is your turn to bear it. Along with my name."  
"... Will the time come when I must use this?" he asks, looking at the sword in aww. "In that other world..." the older man doesn't respond. "Father...?"_

"Was it right to tell him?" he asks, watching their son depart. Sakura hangs her head slightly, hiding the tears falling from her face. He looks at her, before pulling her into a tight hug.  
"I'm going to miss him." she said quietly. "But this is the choice he has made. We cannot stop him from his destiny, meeting her... and those people."  
"Was it alright to give it to her? Your Starwand?" Syaoran asked, leading his wife back to the house.  
"I knew that he would make this choice." she replied. "It is alright. It's not like I need it anymore."

_"So it's here." he pants, seeing the out of place shop. Upon entering the house, two figures approached him, greeting him with a smile.  
"Welcome!"  
"Is there... one known as the Witches of Dimensions here?" he asked.  
"It's a guest for this mistress!" Moro-chan exclaimed.  
"A guest for the mistress!" Maru-chan exclaimed as well.  
"Wait a minute... I was told to come here, but- I don't-" the child started to protest, as the two began to drag him into another room._

"There are some things he has to discover for himself." Syaoran said quietly, looking out the window. Sakura nodded her head in agreement.  
"Hai." she pauses, "Demo... he is still a child. To carry that many burdens..."  
"Is something he will have to learn." Syaoran closes his eyes in deep thought.  
"Was it alright to keep it from him?" she asked, putting her book down. Syaoran remained silent, his gaze still glued at the window. "Syaoran-kun...?"  
"He will find out eventually. By then, he will know what he wants to do."

_"There is no need for you to understand." a elegant voice stated, as he stood at the door-way. "For that which brought you here... was hitsuzen." there sitting on an elegant chair of some sort, sat the witch, Yuko, gazing almost boredly at the child.  
"Hitsuzen..." he echoed.  
"Your name?" Yuko asked.  
"... Li Syaoran." he responded.  
"The same name as your father." Yuko smiles, "And I see you do not give your 'true name'... It seems that Syaoran has informed you well. Of various things."  
"You knew my father?"  
"And your mother." Yuko grins, "Sakura-chan. However, I have not met them."_

"Do you think the baka knows about his fate?" Syaoran asked, breaking the silence.  
"Hoe? Eriol-kun?" Sakura looked at her husband, who nodded his head stiffly at the sound of the name. "He wouldn't say." she replied softly. Looking out the window, her eyes fell upon a particular tree that their son would use to climb. A faint smile grew on her lips.  
"Sakura?"  
"I would like to meet her one day." she said quietly. "My other self." her husband had wisely chosen to remain silent, as he watched his wife, amused.  
_  
"Now then... This is a shop that grants wishes. The fact that you were able to enter this place... means that you must have a wish." Yuko stated, "What is... your wish?"  
"I have none." the child stated proudly.  
"Ara."  
"Any wishes that I might have, I will grant myself."  
"And yet, you have come here."  
"My father..." he hangs his head slightly, his eyes softening.  
"He told you to come to this shop, yes?" Yuko guessed wisely. "Did you ask him why?"  
"He said my mother had a dream." the boy responded, "That there was somebody out there waiting for me..."  
"Sakura-chan has, after all possessed the power to see the future through her dreams for a long time..." the small child could only look at the witch in surprise._

"No matter what happens, his fate is for him to choose." Syaoran sighed, running his hand through his messy hair.  
"He's a lot like you, ne?" Sakura grins. This earned a hard gaze from her husband.  
"We're nothing a like." he stated firmly. And confidently. Sakura giggled.  
"Seishirou-san agrees." she smiles. This time, Syaoran's hard gaze had turn to a glare.  
"That bastard doesn't know anything." Syaoran muttered. Sakura's smile faded, hanging her head slightly.  
"Ne, Syaoran-kun... what's going to happen now?"

_"... And so... What do you intend to do?" Yuko asked.  
"I will go." he stated, firmly.  
"Did you ask your father... where this person is?"  
"In a separate world from this 'Japan'... That's what he said." the child replied.  
"Indeed. A land in a different world. Have you ever crossed dimensions?"  
"No."  
"But even so...?"  
"I will go." came the confident reply. "If there is something that I can do... then I will."  
"You are so very like your father." Yuko said softly, a smile on her lips. He looked at her surprised.  
"I was told that a price would be necessary to grant a wish..."  
"I have already received that price... from your mother."_

"Do you think we'll see him again?" Sakura asked quietly, wrapping her robe around herself.  
"Whatever choice he makes, it is his decision." Syaoran responded.  
"That doesn't answer my question." she stated, making a face. He looked at her, giving an awkward chuckle.  
"That child is ours. Whatever choice he makes. I will be proud." she looked at him hard, before nodding.  
"I hope that one day we will." she says quieting. "Because he is her destined person." she shut her eyes tightly, hugging herself. "He will not only set the hime's destiny in motion, but she too will change his destiny."  
"But once it has been changed..." Syaoran started.  
"All we can do is believe in those children." Sakura said quietly. The two parents looked at each other, before Syaoran drew her into a warm hug.  
"We'll be prepared for anything that will happen." he stated. "And to the welcoming of that other self." like a painted portrait, the two parents looked out into the night sky, and each other's arms, they said their final farewell to their son.  
"Sayonara, segare."

END

© Copyright 2009 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** this is it for now. next chapter will be out shortly. i hope


	5. Waiting: Story 1

**digi-gal-rox:** Well, it's been a very long time. So sorry for the wait. Here's another chapter up!

**UPDATE 23 March 2009:** with recent revealations, thanks to Dark Queen Helba for informing me, this particular story will be an AU, a new chapter will be posted later on related to the new chapter of TRC chapter 216.

**Summary:** AU. Syaoran and Sakura waiting in the other world for their two sons to come home.

* * *

WAITING

Her long hair blew in the wind, as she tried to bloke the dust from entering her eyes. A sigh escapes her lips. A small smile forms on her lips, as a man hurries towards her, looking frantic. By the time he is in front of her, she is already laughing out loud, causing the frantic man to frown.  
"What?" he asks defensively. She just simply smiles, allowing him to pick up the shopping she had done. He shakes his head, before leading the way back home.  
"It sure is different, ne?" she asks softly. He turns his head slightly, before facing the front again.  
"Home is home."  
"You know what I mean." she fumed, poking him. He chuckles softly, giving his wife a warm smile.  
"And _you_ know what I mean."

"Do you think they arrived safely?" he asked, as he began stacking the cans in the shelf. She froze at what she was doing. It was only a few seconds before she started moving again.  
"Everything has only just begun for those people." she said quietly. "The outcome is still hazy for me." his eyes soften at his shaking wife.  
"We'll see them again. I'm sure of it."  
"You don't sound confident." she murmured. Abandoning his tasks, he approached his wife, wrapping his arms around her.  
"We'll see them again." he repeated, this time confidently. She gives a small smile, turning to face him.  
"It still hurts." she says softly. "Just waiting..."  
"That is the only thing we can do. Following and helping will just cause more pain."  
"I know." she responds quietly.

"I wonder how _he_ is." Sakura murmured. Looking at her seriously, he loosened his grip on his wife slightly.  
"I'm sure everyone is fine." he responded, both his arms resting on his lap.  
"Ne, Syaoran-kun..." she looked at him, worry in her eyes. "What do you think their fate will be?" he closed his eyes momentarily, before opening them again.  
"Fate is something we cannot decide. So no matter what happens, we have no choice but to support those people. Help them in what ways we can." she frowned, not the answer she was expecting. "I'm sure that boy is fighting to change _that_ time."  
"It will not go as plan." she murmured, her eyes going hazy.  
"Sakura...?" looking at him, she rested her head on his shoulders, allowing him to place his arm around her once again.  
"He will do whatever it takes." he said quietly.  
"He's stubborn." his wife pointed out. Syaoran chuckled. "Their fate is still undecided." she added, so quietly that her husband could just barely make it out.  
"When that time comes-"  
"I know." she cut in. "The only thing we can do is wait."  
"Come on. It's late." helping her to her feet, he lead his wife to their room, walking by two bed rooms, already prepared for their son's to return, for when that time came.

END

© Copyright 2009 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now. next chapter won't be out for a while. till than, happy readings!


	6. Waiting: Story 2

**digi-gal-rox:** Due to the sudden revelation, with thanks to **Dark Queen Helba**, the previous chapter WAITING, is now a AU. So for those who wished that the TRC chapter was somehow like that, well there's that (see WAITING: STORY 1). So, with the new information that I've received, here's the new chapter, leading up to the current point of TRC, chapter 216. It's not that great. But it's basically taken from chapter 216 of TRC, with some parts taken from chapter 215. So in all, it's like a very quick and short summary.

**Summary:** Syaoran and Sakura waiting in the glass tube, unable to touch each other, seperated by a single glass sheet

* * *

WAITING - STORY 2

**_Kire kagima saibastia_**

The only thing that was seperating the two, was a single glass sheet.  
Starring.  
Waiting.  
Unable to touch each other.  
That was the price they paid. With their own power, they turned back time. Leaving behind their children. And their ability to touch the one the loved most.

**_Kiweta i adora i amena i adesta  
Idela  
Asora i adora i asora i yamasa  
Idita dora_**

Waiting.  
All they could do was stare at each other. Their hands touching the sheet of glass, as if to hold each other.  
Painfully.  
But that was their price. Waiting. For those two, for their sake, so neither futures may be erased.

**_Kasa melistora  
Imeta li aora  
I kasa melindora  
Ilyia iya_  
**  
Looking at her desperately, the man - now a young teenager - bangs on the glass sheet, hoping to break it. To reach to her. But he is unable to. **Those** wings begin to form, taking the woman - now also a teenager - away. He sees the tears forming in her eyes, as calls out to him. But he cannot hear. Watching her get pulled away, he calls out her name once again.

**_Kasa melistora  
Imeta li aora  
I kasa melindora_  
_Ilyia_**

"Sakura's light... It's vanishing!" Monoka cried out.  
"You will not interfere!" Fei Wong bellowed, blowing Syaoran, Fai and Kurogane back. "The dream that you could not, I will now fulfil it with my own two hands! Clow!!"  
"SAKURA!!!" Syaoran cried out desperatly.

**_Kire kagima saibastia  
Inaria miamenta  
Asora ita saibastia  
Imilia iyasii iya_**

**_Kiweta ita saibastia  
Inaria miamenta  
Asora ita saibastia  
Imilia iyasii_**

"Yuuko's magic circle!" Monoka exclaimed, as a familiar circle suddenly appeared behind the young princess.  
"Could it be?!" Fei Wong wondered in surprise, as the four friends looked on, eyes wide. Suddenly standing before them. Two figures, so identicle, yet also different appeared. Standing behind their respective counterparts. Li Syaoran. And Li Sakura.

**_Kasa melistora  
Imeta i aora  
Kasa melistora  
I kasa melindora_**

**_Ilyia..._**

END

© Copyright 2009 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** o.k. this time seriously, next chapter won't be out for a while. or maybe shortly after the next TRC chapter is out.

song lyrics: A Song of Fire and Storm by **Yuki Kajiura**. - for some reason i thought that that particular song would be really great for moments like that. well maybe more like that towards the end. for english translation of this song, check out my blog.

thanks to my reviewers, especially to **Dark Queen Helba**, who has informed me of my mistakes twice. I really thank you! - much luv!


	7. Time

**digi-gal-rox:** this new chapter suddenly came to me, after reading the new TRC chapter 217 and 216. So I thought 'what was going through their heads as they left everyone they (Li Syaoran and Li Sakura) left everyone they loved behind. So this is just a random thought, up till the very start of TRC chapter 217.

And since I'm sorta going through a TRC phase, I'd thought I'd share some news, that some people might already new. A two part OVA/OAD is out. Well, part one anyway, which takes part just after the Celes country arc and is the beginning of the the Nihon country arc. You can try and find it in youtube, if the video is still available. It is titled **Tsubasa Chronicle: Shunraiki / Tsubasa Shunraiki**, it depends. The search engine will go for both, I believe.

**Summary:** Li Syaoran and Li Sakura turn back time, but at a price

* * *

TIME

_Looking up at the older self, the young teenager looked up a gentle smile on her face. In her hand, a familiar object. The Star Wand. The older Sakura looked down, slowly reaching out the the pink staff. The familiar weight took it's hold, as she brought it close to her chest. She looked at her younger self in surprise, as the smile on the younger Sakura stayed.  
"This is a very precious thing to you, isn't it?" the young Sakura asked. The older Sakura gaze soften, as she took a look at the staff she had once possessed. "Even without the staff, the cards will still be right there. So... don't worry. Her smile widened, "Zettai daijobu da yo!"_

Opening his eyes, he looked at his wife, his fists clenched slightly. She looked on at him, worriedly. Before them, Kimihiro Watanuki was happily playing by himself. Unaware of what stood before him in the near future. Syaoran gripped his wife's hand tightly, as she let out a soft sigh.  
"He has made his choice. It is time for us to make ours." looking up at him, she nodded.  
"I know." she said quietly. "I just hope Kimihiro will be alright." he smiled down at her.  
"He will be." he said, confidence slightly wavering. "He will be."

"Are you sure?" Touya asked, agitated, his fists slightly clenching. Beside him, Yukito took hold of his hand, calming him down instantly.  
"Hai." Sakura nodded. "It is the only thing we can do. **_She_** is in **_that_** place. So there is not much she can do to help."  
"But the price-" Touya started.  
"It is fine." Syaoran stated. "We will risk it." Yukito looked on sadly at the two.  
"Are you fine, to say goodbye to him? He will..." Sakura's eyes saddened, as she looked down.  
"It will be alright. I'm sure there we will all meet again." she murmured. Looking up again, she looked on at her older brother. "Onegai..." sighing, he reluctantly nodded.  
"Fine." he paused, looking on at his younger sister in worry. "Please, be safe, kaijuu." glaring at her brother, for giving her the old nickname, she kicked him hard under the table, causing him to yelp. This had earn a snicker from both Syaoran and Yukito.

Both parents stood at the doorway, watching their son sleep peacefully.  
"Sleep well, Kimihiro," Sakura whispered. "We will meet again." closing the door softly, she allowed her husband to lead her away.  
"You ready?" he asked. She nodded.  
"Yes." she hugged him tightly.  
"Sakura..." he said softly.  
"Just... a little bit longer. Onegai?" he sighed softly, raising his arms up to return the hug. Moments later, they broke apart. Stepping back from each other, they stared, and closed their eyes.

_"Through their own power... they turned back time... left their children behind... and each... sacrificed their ability to touch the one they love the most... to do anything... but simply... to wait that was their price..."_

Opening their eyes, they found themselves once again staring at each other. Younger. Slowly, reaching out to each other, they found that a glass sheet was seperating them. Leaning towards the glass, the now younger Syaoran bangs on the sheet. But it does not budge. They only thing they could do was wait. That was their price.

END

**© Copyright 2009 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.**

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** until the next TRC chapter appears, there might be a new chapter, depending on how much is revealed. otherwise, it will be a while. an until then, happy readings!


End file.
